The Last of the Syndicate
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: A story from the perspective of Gil, that funny werewolf from the Syndicate. What if Gil wasn't the only one who was left?


The Last of the Syndicate

I lost my friends and family all at the same time. I was the only one spared. And _I_ had let their killer in. Maybe I should have checked to make sure she was a werewolf before I let her in. I saw the fangs and just jumped to conclusions, I guess.

She hadn't seemed particularly evil, but neither am I (one of my biggest flaws, according to most of the squad). The boys are usually happy to see a new female among the ranks—not me, though. I have up my heart already, and girls had nothing to do with it.

The leader, or Dad, as he sometimes lets me call him, raised me. I have very few memories of my mother; so few, in fact, that I can never remember if she was a werewolf too or just a regular human. I was an obedient werewolf cub, but never quite advanced enough for the standards of evil. I guess I'm one of those flukes, one of those "good werewolves" you hear about, but never see. Mainly because I don't get out much, and when I do, no one cares about what I'm up to anyway.

Tommy Dawkins was good too, or at least that's what I thought, until I found out his friend Merton had a whammy up his sleeve.

My name is Gil. I'm the last of the Evil Werewolf Syndicate. I was getting some snacks together for a werewolf-eating vampire when she called in some friends. Together, they mutilated the bodies of my loved ones and stored their blood for future use. I guess I'm an orphan now too.

I wasn't very popular, even in our little group, though I think it helped that I wasn't really competition for anyone as far as rank-climbing. Then again, I messed up a lot, so I was also sort of a liability. I took care of budgeting and took calls, and, sometimes, answered the door. Both times I was on guard duty, I let the prisoners escape, entirely on accident. I almost never got worked up enough to transform.

But still, I tried hard. And I tried to vindicate my past failures be restoring the Syndicate. I had nothing against Tommy, personally, but he was the only alpha I knew of, and I had to replenish the ranks somehow. Of course, Sloan, that bounty hunter I hired, had to go and double-cross me, and I was left all alone again.

Sadly enough, there was really no one in the Syndicate that I had gotten very close too, even Dad, not anymore. I mean, there was, once, but he'd been gone for about a month by the time of the slaying.

Ralph—spelled "Ralph", pronounced "Rafe"—was my friend and confidant for a few years before he became my lover. All in all, Ralph was pretty good too. At least, he was good to me. Most people aren't, especially werewolves. The more werewolves you have together, the more it's all about rank, and, let's just put it this way: I never had any chance of being at the top of the pack.

Ralph used to talk about sweeping me off my feet and taking me somewhere where the two of us could live together and not have to worry about rank or being evil "enough" or having to impress anyone. I guess it was easier to leave without me, though.

I probably would have just held him back. I didn't want to leave Dad's side. He didn't appreciate what few talents I possess, but, hey, he was my father, and I was his son, and that was enough for me. Judging from the fact he never threw me out, that was enough for him too.

The vampire, the one who ate werewolves, told me to leave. I didn't want to. She told me I would be spared. Since she'd killed everyone already, there was really no point in me sticking around. When I was allowed back in, there were no bodies. I couldn't even bury my werewolf brethren. No funeral, no howl for the dead, nothing. If you've never had to clean the blood of your loved ones out of the carpet, I don't recommend it. It's not exactly on my list of favorite pastimes.

I'd been fairly devastated when Ralph took off without even saying goodbye. But, in that moment, trying to wrap my head around the fact I was the last wolf standing—and out of cowardice, really—I was glad he'd left me. At least I knew none of that blood was his.

I had a rough couple weeks. I transformed a lot at first, using my lycanthropic urges and tendencies to mask my pain. But then I had to gather my things and move on, both figuratively and literally.

I bought a house. I never liked the castle much anyway. It wasn't very homey. After the failed attempt to gain Tommy's alpha powers, I decided I might get a job. Shelving books at the library was easy, and waiting tables wasn't too bad, and both kept food on the table. I finally started to figure out my place in life. I made some friends among my coworkers, and even got a flattering offer from a pretty handsome fellow, but there was a Ralph-sized hole in my heart that no human could fill.

I thought he was gone forever, which is why I felt pretty faint when I heard his voice on the phone.

"Gil?"

"Ralph?" I had to sit down.

"Gil, what happened?"

I felt a lump in my throat. "There was this werewolf-eating vampire—"

"How many did the thing get?" Ralph interrupted.

"I'm the last one."

There was silence on his end for a little bit. Ralph was silent by nature. "Can I come over?"

I told him my address immediately. My heart was racing and I sat, waiting.

Ralph rang the doorbell and I got up to let him in, on shaky knees. As soon as he was in the house, I just launched myself at him, holding him. I didn't want to let go.

He allowed the contact. I guessed he was feeling pretty bad about us being the only ones left.

"Muffin, Ralph?"

He just nodded, sitting down on the couch. I handed him one and sat next to him, keeping a little distance.

"I sold the castle. Got a couple jobs." I glanced over at him, hesitating to say I'd missed him.

He just kept eating that muffin.

"I'm really glad you left," I admitted, and when he looked up, confused, I added, "You know, because she didn't maim you horribly and store your blood for future use."

He brushed the crumbs from his hands and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I know we're not together anymore, but if you'd like to stay here for a couple days, I'd appreciate it. I've been lonely."

He chuckled deeply. "Who says we're not together anymore?"

My heart melted. "Well, I just assumed—"

"Just assumed wrong. I'll sell my apartment. I'll come stay with you."

I snuggled a little closer. "Why did you leave me? You didn't even say goodbye."

"I was breaking ties with the Syndicate, not with you."

I smiled a little. He stroked my hair. "I have to work in a couple hours," I explained with a sigh. It was Saturday, but I'd become notorious for working weekends, at least after Ralph left.

"Mm. Enough time to fuck, then."

I trembled in his arms as he lifted me from the couch and found the bedroom on his own.


End file.
